


Dewey's Christmas Eve

by CartoonLover



Series: Set After [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Brother fluff, Episode: s02e06 Last Christmas!, Gen, I needed more tags, Last Christmas spoilers, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CartoonLover/pseuds/CartoonLover
Summary: Dewey doesn't want to keep any more secrets.Set after Last Christmas





	Dewey's Christmas Eve

After the festivities died down and the kids went sent off to bed Dewey started thinking, that was a lot to take in. He saw his mom, he hugged her! He helped her and Uncle Donald take down a Wendigo and he helped bring them closer together, that was a lot to take in for one day. But now that he was back he knew he had some talking to do. So, when his brothers came into their room he did, 

"I saw Mom!" They looked at him surprised, 

"What?!" 

"Yeah..." He rubbed his neck nervously, "Every year Uncle Scrooge apparently hangs out with the ghosts of Christmas and they go to past Christmases or something? It's kinda confusing but anyway! I sorta climbed on to one of the ghosts when they left cause I didn't want to be here and fell after they took off. And I ended up in the past and I saw her and Uncle Donald." It was silent for a few minutes as he let them process that, he hoped they weren't mad it's not like he meant to do it it was a spur of the moment kinda decision. 

"What was she like?" 

He looked at them shocked and hesitantly spoke, "You aren't mad I went?" 

"No, we kinda figured something was up. We're just glad you told us." He sighed in relief and flopped back in his bed, he was so sure they'd be mad. 

Louie raised an eyebrow, "So...?" 

He sat up again, "Right, she was brave and smart and she got really mad when Uncle Donald didn't spend Christmas with her I mean granted she was chasing down Santa Claus and that sounds awesome but it's not for everyone. But she mostly just wanted to spend the holiday with him." 

"Why was she hunting Santa?" 

Louie looked at his brother incredulously, "Uncle Scrooge hates Santa that's why." 

Dewey pointed at him, "Yerp we ended up finding a wendigo, however. You should've seen their teamwork, it was like they had done it a million times before!" He put his head in his heads dreamily, "It was so cool!" 

"Anything else happen?" Huey asked curiously, at this point he and Louie were seated on the floor and Dewey was rooted off the side of his bed swinging his legs so he wasn't sitting still. 

"After we took down the wendigo we went back to the manor, I hugged her, they found out I was from the future. I attempted to tell them the future but they stopped me. It was probably for the best but it really doesn't feel like it. Then they went to get past Uncle Scrooge and present Uncle Scrooge found me then we went home and here we are now." He finished and stopped his legs but started picking at his blanket as he waited for his brothers' response. 

"You hugged her, what was that like?"

"Everything I hoped it would be." They nodded, "You guys think I did the right thing not telling them right?" 

Huey was quick to reassure him, "Yes, who knows what would have happened if you did? I know how much you wanted to Dewey but it was definitely the right decision." 

"You would have changed the future, that would've been really bad." Louie added on and Dewey gave a weak smile to the both of them. 

"I guess you guys are right and at least I got to see her. I just wish-"

"We know." 

He felt like the room was getting somber so he offered a change in topic, "Dewey you guys wanna know something weird about Uncle Donald?" 

They both perked up, "Duh." 

"He used to be emo!" They gasped, "Yerp, and he had a guitar and he wrote really bad songs. Oh, and he kinda looked like Louie!" 

"What!" Louie exclaimed as Huey bust out laughing. Dewey nodded, 

"Yerp his hair was really similar to yours I think that's where he got the idea?" 

"Great..." Louie groaned and flopped back onto the floor as Huey looked at his immediate younger brother curiously. 

"How are you doing with all this Dewey?" Louie sat back up and they both waited for his answer. How was he doing with this? He felt a lot of emotions: happiness, sadness, even a little regret but mostly he just felt tired. 

"I don't know, I'm glad I went and I'm glad I could help them spend Christmas together but actually seeing her..." He shook his head, "I don't know how I feel about that like it's so many things you know? And when I was helping them I realized something, that you guys wanted to spend the night with me but I was too busy doing my own thing, I'm sorry." 

They smiled at him, "We get it."

He hopped down to the floor and stood in front of them, "Still." 

"We accept your apology, least you won't be like that tomorrow." Huey joked and Dewey smiled; he could count on his brothers to always forgive him, even if he didn't particularly deserve it but he didn't want to think of that incident tonight so he just hugged them instead. 

"You guys are the best." 

"We know." He lightly pushed Louie and then sat next to his brothers on the floor, they were aware they should probably go to bed as they were getting up pretty early tomorrow but they were too excited. So they sat up for a while and talked, mostly about their mom and some about what they thought their presents would be until they started to yawn. They agreed that they should go to sleep and climbed into their beds as they said goodnight to each other.

Dewey sighed contently as he got settled in, the night may have started bad but it didn't stay that way. And he was so glad for that, their first Christmas Eve at the manor had turned out to be a pretty good one if he said so himself, he only hoped their first Christmas would be just as good. But as long as everyone was there he was sure it would be and with that thought, he finally drifting off to sleep exhausted from the day's events. 

All while the moon shone brightly from the window. 


End file.
